gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dean Geyer
Dean Stanley Geyer is a South African born Australian singer-songwriter and actor who came third in the 2006 season of the talent show television series, Australian Idol. It was announced that he will appear in the fourth season of the Fox series, Glee, as series regular Brody Weston, a handsome upperclassman at NYADA who shows an interest in Lea Michele’s Rachel Berry. Early and Personal Life Dean Geyer was born in Johannesburg, South Africa, as the oldest of three children to parents Debbie and Keith. He has two younger sisters, Jessica and Tatum, who share his interest in martial arts. He moved to Melbourne, Australia, at age 15 leaving most of his family behind. Geyer began a relationship with Lisa Origliasso of Australian duo The Veronicas. In April 2008, Origliasso publicly announced that she and Geyer were engaged. However, the engagement was later called off due to work commitments. Geyer is currently dating his Never Back Down 2: The Beatdown costar Jillian Murray. Career Geyer auditioned for the fourth series of Australian Idol in his Australian hometown of Melbourne. He was considered to be one of the most popular but eventually was eliminated on 13 November 2006, placing him in third spot. Within weeks after the series finale of Australian Idol, Dean signed an exclusive recording contract with SonyBMG in 2006. Dean released his first single, "If You Don't Mean It" which premiered on Australian radio stations on 5 April 2007. The single peaked on the ARIA Charts at #10. In 2008 it was announced SonyBMG had dropped Dean from the label. In November 2007, Ten Network announced Dean has signed on to become a series regular on the long-time running Australian Soap Opera, Neighbours. Dean participated in a series of acting workshops and vocal coaching to improve his acting skills. Geyer made his acting and Neighbours debut on 27 March 2008. He played the role of Ty Harper, a law-school dropout and aspiring musician. Geyer left the series during the first half of 2009 to concentrate his music career. In June 2010, Dean was announced to make his film debut in the Action Drama film Never Back Down 2. He stared alongside MMA fighter, Scott Epstein with Actor Michael Jai White makeing his directional debut. Filming took place in September 2010 and wrapped in November. The film was released on the 13 September 2011. He has since returned to acting, taking the role of "Reynolds" on the hit show produced by Steven Spielberg, Terra Nova. On July 23th, it was announced that he will appear in the fourth season of the Fox series, Glee, as series regular Brody Weston. Filmography Trivia * Geyer is a Christian. * He has stated that his two music idols are Bon Jovi and Marc Cohn. * In 2004, Dean Geyer formed a band named "Third Edge". * Came third in the 4th season of "Australian Idol" * He won a Kids' Choice Award in 2009 (Source) Gallery dean1.jpg dean2.jpg dean3.jpg dean4.jpg dean5.jpg dean6.jpg dean7.jpg dean8.jpg dean9.jpg dean10.jpg dean11.jpg dean12.jpg dean13.jpg dean14.jpg dean15.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-faces-of-fox-campaign-29.jpg|Dean on Faces of Fox lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-faces-of-fox-campaign-28.jpg|Dean on Faces of Fox Video Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars